


Are We in Love Yet

by misura



Category: The Aliens (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fade to Black, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Lewis spends a lot of time thinking about how very much he doesn't like Dominic.





	Are We in Love Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



> as it turns out, I'm too much of a wuss and a sap to pull off a Forced into Porn plot, but an attempt was made.
> 
> happy Yuletide, and I hope you'll enjoy this treat!

"What the fuck," said Lewis, wondering why he was even surprised.

_'We're mates now, aren't we? Best mates?'_ Dominic had said and Lewis had stupidly replied, _'Yeah, sure, we are, Dom - except the hell we are. Fuck's sake, I thought you were dead, I was half out of my mind when I said that, so how about you can fuck right off now, thanks.'_

In hindsight, the much more appropriate response would have been, _'No, we're not, and I'd like whomever's listening in on this conversation to know I don't give a damn about whether you live or die - they can go and cut your head off, for all I care,'_ with a quietly uttered P.S. along the lines of _'Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you, and God helps whomever's hurt you.'_.

The good news: nobody seemed to have hurt Dominic in any way.

The bad news: ... yet.

 

Mork movies weren't exactly new or anything. Officially, all flavors were frowned upon; unofficially, Lewis knew there were a couple of torture flicks and one or two snuff movies making the rounds at the office. Rumor had it, one of them'd almost been part of some training program for new recruits, a kind of test to see whether or not they had what it took to be part of the team.

(The higher-ups had scrapped it after reviewing the harassment complaints filed by Mork employees the first year after the Wall went up. No need to test for what was clearly already part of the human psyche.)

Mork porn, now - that was a slightly more select viewership. Even human-on-Mork rape flicks were kind of toeing the line. After all, it meant _someone_ was getting their jollies at the idea of sticking their dick into something clearly not meant for human dicks to go into.

Sure, you could dress it up, make it an enhanced cucumber or a night stick or a what-have-you, and you could point out that rape was far less about sex and way more about power, but still.

"Are you fucking with me?" Lewis asked. They had the whole thing set up like one of those cam girl studios, with a fake background and everything, except that instead of a sunrise, this one bore a striking resemblance to the locker room at work.

The goon whose name Lewis hadn't caught sighed. "Didn't we go over this? Ones doing the fucking're gonna be you and him. For pro-pa-gan-da," he added.

Quite how the Alien League expected to further its cause by shooting a flick starring him and Dominic was lost on Lewis. "Forget it. I'm not doing that."

His mistake.

 

"Isn't this exciting?" Dominic said. "First, I get to be a contract killer, then, I save your dad's life, and now, we get to be porn stars. Wooh!"

"Are you on something?" Lewis asked, hoping against hope.

"Well, you, pretty soon." Dominic grinned. "But hey, don't worry, I'll go slow. First time with a Mork, right? Got to make it something special."

"Reckon a porno's special, all right," said Lewis. They'd taken away his clothes, the better to display to the cameras how unaroused he was - and also, how tiny his dick looked put next to Dominic's.

"Sure is," Dominic said. "Of course, it's not as romantic as it could have been."

"No. That's a pity." Lewis wished there was someone, anyone in this place with a basic understanding of human psychology. " 'cause, you know, I was really looking forward to that candlelit dinner by moonlight, and slow-dancing in the rain, and all that shit."

"Oh," said Dominic. His dick seemed to grow slightly - or, no, make that a lot, bigger.

Lewis imagined that dick coming anywhere near any part of his body and gulped. "Or maybe just cuddling on the couch, watching a movie."

"Classic human romcom?" Dominic asked. His voice had gone rough and husky, like he was - like hearing Lewis talk to him about - _God!_

"Hadn't picked a title yet, but I figured, early Hugh Grant or something," Lewis said.

Dominic plastered himself against his back, and for a moment, Lewis panicked, thinking _This is it, screwed up again, like always, story of my fucking life, hello, internal bleeding and torn asshole_ and then Dominic panted in his ear and -

_Fucking hell._ No question about it: first chance he got, he was going to get into the shower and not come out again for a week or so, until he'd scrubbed even the memory of this off of his skin.

 

Objectively speaking, things sort of went okay after that.

They gave him his clothes back, at least, and there were some dirty looks and pinches and smirks, but the whole porn flick plan seemed to have been ditched in favor of just getting rid of him ASAP.

Lewis didn't quite understand what that was about. Still, gift horses, and all that. If they planned on killing him or something, he'd find out soon enough.

Dominic had vanished somewhere, which only improved Lewis's mood. With any luck, Dominic'd quit his day job after this, and then Lewis'd never have to see him again.

On the way to the exit, they passed a room where, clearly, someone was getting a beating - possibly even getting tortured. Lewis considered asking about it for all of half a second; he was by himself, with no hope of back-up and unarmed. Most importantly, he was not an idiot, and whomever was in there very probably (1) was a Mork and (2) had had it coming.

As the Chief always said: if Morks wanted to kill other Morks, let them.

 

In answer to Lewis's prayers, Dominic didn't show up for work the next day. After a week, some other Mork took his place. Lewis didn't bother remembering his name, which was written on a name-tag, anyway.

He still had that stupid birthday card Dominic had gotten him, so in theory, he might give Dominic a call, see how things were. Naturally, _Dominic_ hadn't been the one who'd almost gotten raped on camera for the sake of pro-pa-gan-da, and Lewis wasn't sure what they had to say to one another, anyway. Way he looked at it, he'd already said everything he wanted to say.

The Alien League had apparently petitioned Her Majesty's government for improved alien rights, and also released a couple of videos on-line. Lewis skimmed them, just to make sure he wasn't in any of them - although if he had been, he figured he'd have heard about it before now. Some of his colleagues were really quite keen on anything that was good for a laugh.

There _was_ in fact a Mork-on-human video, although it had been marked as 'Sensitive', meaning any day now, it'd get pulled for including 'Offensive material, not suitable for humans of any age'. It was Mork-guy-on-human-girl, fully consensual, with lots of moaning and mentioning of how big and thick Mork-guy's dick was, how good it felt to have him put it in 'all the way, baby, c'mon, give it to me'.

Lewis told himself that he'd never felt less turned on in his life - until he remembered that whole incident with Dominic and amended that statement to 'never less turned on by watching porn'.

(That one video with the guy and the goat came close, though.)

 

Three weeks later, the nameless Mork cleaner was replaced by the Mork cleaner whose name Lewis had gone to the trouble of remembering, if only so he'd be able to curse it daily.

"Lewis!" said Dominic.

"Don't - " Lewis said, too late to dodge the hug he felt he'd done nothing to deserve. Pushing Dominic away was easy enough, but anyone watching would have seen it happen. People might talk.

Lewis might throw up.

"Sorry," Dominic said. "I missed you - and they told me that they weren't interested in you, that they were just going to let you go, but I was worried. And then I couldn't walk or eat or do anything at all for a while, so I couldn't check for myself. You're all right, then?"

"Fine," said Lewis. Dominic beamed at him, like he was - like they were - "Now fuck off, will you?"

"Sorry," Dominic said. "Busy day at work? Me, too, although cleaning's a lot like riding a bike, you know. Once you've gotten the hang of it, you never forget. Have you ever ridden a bike? I haven't."

"Oh good. We can do that on our second date. It'll be great." Lewis closed his eyes. _Stupid._

"Name the time and place, and I'll be there," Dominic said. "Barring any unforeseen circumstances. Hey, you think there's going to be more of those? Hanging out with you is always such an adventure."

"Seriously, man. Fuck off."

Dominic smiled at him. "Call me 'Dom'. I mean, I'm flattered, but - "

Lewis turned on his heels and walked away before he might do something that he might come to regret when faced with the consequences. (Not as if hitting Morks had ever gotten anyone fired or even questioned, but with Lewis's luck, he'd be the first.)

 

The Christmas card was the last drop.

It was hand-made, clearly, although Lewis neither knew nor cared by whom. It had the logo of the Alien League on the back, and a cheery monster with antlers on the front. The text bubble coming out of its mouth said 'Ho, ho, holy night to you, and peace to aliens and humans alike'.

Dominic had included his phone number and address, as if he thought Lewis would - as if he was delusional enough to think that Lewis would ever even want to -

Which, fine, he was _here_ , wasn't he? Just to set things straight between them once and for all.

"Lewis?" Dominic's expression when he opened the door was - _fuck. This was a bad idea_.

"Hi," said Lewis. He'd ditched the family Christmas dinner for this. Not that it had been much of a family dinner, with just Dad and Ely. They'd be just as happy without him, no doubt.

"Come in, come in." Dominic moved out of the doorway. "Apologies for the mess - you know how it is. Spend all day cleaning other people's places, don't have the energy to clean your own. Drink? Dinner? Don't have much, mind, but I can whip something up, no problem. And I've got candles somewhere."

Lewis felt sick. The apartment looked normal enough - a bit run-down, obviously.

"Sit, sit," Dominic said. His voice quivered a bit, like _he_ was the one who had anything to be nervous about. Maybe it was just a Mork thing.

Lewis sat. "I'm not staying long," he said. "So. Let's make this quick, all right?"

Dominic nodded, expression all eager enthusiasm. "Whatever you say, Lewis. Can I just say, it means a lot to me that you're here. To see you sit there, on my couch, in my home. It's like I'm dreaming."

Lewis supposed he should have known Dominic wasn't going to make this easy. What did you even say to something like that? _'It's like I'm dreaming'_? _Jesus._

"Can we at least cuddle a little?" Dominic asked, sitting down next to him, entirely too close for comfort. "I mean, I'm okay if you only want the sex, but - "

"The fuck!" Not the best response, under the circumstances. "I'm not here for sex!"

"Oh." Dominic's face fell slightly. "Sorry. Wishful thinking on my part, eh? Can't blame a man for dreaming, can you?" He leaned a bit closer, sniffing. "You smell fantastic. Like always."

"I'll change deodorants next year," said Lewis. He wasn't sure if he was making a threat or a promise.

"Good idea," said Dominic. "I think a hint of mint would go really well with - "

Lewis lunged. He hadn't really thought about it before. He'd simply realized that Dominic was suggesting - that it wouldn't _change_ anything, that _Dominic_ wasn't going to change, ever, no matter what Lewis did or said or begged for.

Dominic looked up at him. "I thought you said you weren't here for sex."

Lewis realized that he was close enough to smell Dominic. "I'm not," he said. He wanted to get closer, to put his face right next to Dominic's, get a noseful of that smell that was at once exotic and familiar, strange and new and like something he'd smelled a hundred times before.

Dominic was holding very still. "All right. Can I - can I hug you? I'm just - I'm going to put my arms around you now. Is that all right?"

_No_ , Lewis wanted to say, but Dominic had already raised his arms, and it wasn't as if a hug was worth freaking out over - fuck's sake, it was _Dom_. Not like the guy was going to hurt him, or do anything Lewis didn't want or hadn't asked for, first.

Not like anyone was going to see, or know. They were alone, and it had been practically forever since Lewis had gotten to - since he'd been able to trust someone enough to -

Dominic shivered. "Lewis."

"Yes," Lewis said. He wanted to take Dominic's shirt off, get his hands all over Dominic's body, find out what Dominic's skin would feel like against his own. He wanted to smell what Dominic smelled, to taste himself on Dominic's skin, to walk out of here knowing that if only human noses were more sensitive, any of them'd have been able to smell Dominic on him.

"Are you - there's a bed," said Dominic. "If you want to - "

"No," Lewis said. "No. Fuck. I want _you_."

Dominic's eyes were very wide, like he hadn't been the one after this from the beginning. It was almost comical, in a way - here was Lewis, hungry for it, and here was Dominic, hesitant. _Typical._

"Now, Dom. Want you _now_." Any longer, and he'd be honest-to-God _begging_.

Dominic shivered again. "Okay. But we should really take it slow - "

"Fuck slow," said Lewis, and Dominic giggled, like he'd just made a joke.

"Let me just - " Dominic reached for his pants, and Lewis wriggled a bit, trying to help get them off without actually moving away from Dominic, and part of him realized that likely as not, he was going to break his neck getting up next morning, but most of him was too busy getting Dominic's clothes off in return to really care.


End file.
